The invention relates to a transmission gear housing having at least two driven shafts and connected between a motor drive shaft and a load shaft.
In instances where a load shaft, that is a shaft which directly turns a load, is connected to a motor-driven shaft via a gear drive transmission, slippage may develop whereupon it may be necessary to change the relative spacing between motor and load shafts in order to avoid play. It is, however, not always readily possible to change the position of motor or load shafts. Further, in instances where a gear transmission is used employing a number of drive take-off shafts, a relative change of positioning can create an undesirably high amount of play between the gear wheels.
The present invention provides a solution of this problem in that a construction is afforded whereby the coordination of a gear wheel to a drive take-off wheel arranged on a load shaft is variably adjustable without producing changes in the engagement relationships within the gear transmission unit.